


[Podfic] Highly Classified and Very Hush Hush

by kalakirya



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of rageprufrock's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Gibbs sometimes wonders what he did to deserve these morons, but then he looks through the one-way window at three naked and extremely uncomfortable-looking Marines and figures it could be worse.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Highly Classified and Very Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Highly Classified and Very Hush Hush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44934) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Title:** Highly Classified and Very Hush-Hush

 **Author:** rageprufrock

 **Reader:** kalakirya

 **Fandom:** SGA/NCIS crossover

 **Pairing:** none

 **Rating:** G

 **Length:** 15 min

 

 **Download Link** [at the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/highly-classified-and-very-hush-hush-0) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/highly%20classified%20and%20very%20hush%20hush%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20rageprufrock.mp3)


End file.
